look at all those chickens
by ontheoffbeat
Summary: i'm a slut for chatfics enjoy this


hisshissbitch: guys, jack genuinely just handed me his paint water instead of a glass of water...

santaclause: best part is

santaclause: he fucking drank it

hbic: no way

whereami: theres no way

wheresmyshoe: that's ,,,, not very davey of u, davey

hisshissbitch: i fucking didn't

butterscool :-): can confirm

hisshissbitch: crutchie, i swear

butterscool: he did drink the water

sonic: i leave for 5 minutes & u replace me as resident mess davey?! how dare u

hisshissbitch: i fuckin didn't, i swear. He gave me the water & i spat it in his face before i swallowed it

butterscool: can confirm

santclause: i think i have ptsd now

hisshissbitch: you can't get ptsd from that, jack

santaclause: yes u can

hisshissbitch: no, you can't

santaclause: that is incorrect

sonic: because according to the encyclopaedia dfhwuiegfw

brooklynboi: how did i know that was coming

sonic: bc yr my best friend & u love me?

Brooklynboi: definitely not that

Sonic: betrayal

Aliens: wrecked

Sonic: al stfu i'll scrap u

Aliens: like to see u try bitch :/

Sonic: i'd beat yr ass bitch!

Whereami: funny joke race !

A3theglue: haha twink ass bitch

Sonic: el i thought

Sonic: i thought we were friends

A3theglue: oops u made a mistake

Sonic: gasp

Aliens: wrecked

Wheresmyshoe: wooah el slay him

Sonic: i came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked rn

Brooklynboi: race, ,, s top

Hisshissbitch: heyhey! Let's not be mean to race

Hisshissbitch: without me to help

Hisshissbitch: you, how you say, suck

Sonic: i- mom how could you

Sonic: hello 911 i'm calling to report child abuse

Butterscool: you can't,,, you can't do that

Sonic: says who

Brooklynboi: me bitch

Sonic: ohh scary :(

Hbic: y'all,,,,,,,,,,,, just

Hbic: don't appreciate the art that is

Hbic: vine.

Santaclause: i totally do

Aliens: when was the last time u watched a vine

Aliens: huh jack

Aliens: thought so lil bitch don't try to pretend yr one of us

Santaclause: i,,,,,,,,,,,

Sonic: hoe don't do it

Santaclause: don't do waht

Sonic: haha learn to spell loser :-)

Hbic: i feel like we're missing people?

Butterscool: yea we defs are

Hbic: uHHHH who tho

Hisshissbitch: if you add my sister, i will kill you. She will torture me about the paint water,,

Hbic: SARAH

Hisshissbitch: pls

 _Hbic added gothgf to look at all those chickens_

Gothgf: ohmygod i love that vine

Sonic: i love her

Gothgf: ew

Sonic: i respect that

Gothgf: ...good

Gothgf: anyway what's crackalackin

Hisshissbitch: why

Whereami: davey! I've never met yr sister before!

Hisshissbitch:...yes.

Hisshissbitch: this is sarah

Gothgf: i can introduce myself bitch

Santaclause: wrecked

Aliens: goirls, we forgot finch!

A3theglue: & buttons, jojo, henry, mike, ike, sniper, blink, mush, les...

Brooklynboi: do that many people fit in a group chat

Sonic: use yr imagination

Brooklynboi: no imagination is for pussies

Sonic: guess yr a pussy then

Aliens: ANYWAY, i'll add em b4 intros :-)

 _aliens added buttonemup, jojojojojojojojojojojo, fuckualbo, thing 1, thing 1, wink, romancenovels & iloveplums to look at all those chickens_

gothgf: ANYWAY as i was saying, i'm sarah (she/her!), the better Jacobs.

Hisshissbitch: hey

Iloveplums: H EY

Gothgf: it's the truth

Santaclause: maaa name's jackkk kellyy i'm a cowboy Yeehaw

Butterscool: when they hit u with the yeehaw but not with the haw yee

Santaclause: race took my phone wtf! I'm jack (he/him pls)

Sonic: yr welcome !

Sonic: i'm race(track) but u can call me whatever ;)

Hisshissbitch: please tell me you did not just hit on my sister

Sonic: i , , did not

Gothgf: u better have not bitch

Gothgf: also wtf kinda name is that

Sonic: this always happens stg,,, my name's antontio but that's no fun so ! race

Brooklynboi: spot

Gothgf: stripe?

Brooklynboi: no that's my name

Gothgf: no it's not

Brooklynboi: yes it is

Gothgf: no it's not

Brooklynboi: ya gotta be at least level 3 friend to unlock my tragic backstory

Gothgf: noted

Hbic: kath :')

Aliens: allllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Butterscool: things u've ever lived are

Santaclause: Leftttt behind

Hisshissbitch: stop i'll cry.. for people who are Not my sister, i'm david. He/ him, please.

Santaclause: dave why are u so,,,, formal

Hisshissbitch: i'm just being polite jack

Butterscool: hi sarah, i'm crutchie!

Gothgf: hiya!

A3theglue: i'm elmer ;-) buy my glue

Aliens: u don't sell glue

A3theglue: tf would u know

Aliens: a lot

A3theglue: fair

Gothgf: ;)

Aliens: no

A3theglue: no

Sonic: no

Brooklynboi: no

Aliens: what

A3theglue: what

Sonic: nothing what

Gothgf: also,, elmer,, is that,, a maze runner reference?

A3theglue: YES

Gothgf: YEET

Whereami: HELLo female, i am romeo

Wheresmyshoe: but yr gay

Whereami: stfu specs

Wheresmyshoe: i am Specs

Buttonemup: hi i'm buttons !

Jojojojojoojojooj: jojo ! she/her pls

Gothgf: i never,, could have guessed

Jojojojoojojojoojo: shush

Fuckualbo: henry :-)

Gothgf: can i,, question yr user

Aliens: no

Gothgf: fair enough

Thing 1: i'm mike

Thing 2: ike

Wink: 'm blink

Romancenovels: mush !

Iloveplums: why am i here

Gothgf: good,,, question

Brooklynboi: kick the child

Sonic: *kick*

Brooklynboi: ok cool

 _Hisshissbitch removed iloveplums from look at all those chickens_

Hisshissbitch: go the fuck to sleep, it's literally 3am


End file.
